


when you're alone at night, i stay.

by itsnotgillian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents, also single dad seungkwan, domestic seokkwan is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgillian/pseuds/itsnotgillian
Summary: "I'm sorry I'm such a crybaby.""I've dealt with crying babies for years. Another one wouldn't be so bad."(Or, Boo Seungkwan is a single dad and Lee Seokmin is that hot nurse that tries to help.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been too long, guys. it's been too long. 
> 
> i'm almost done with finals (i have one last paper to defend next week 헐 ㅠㅠ) but!!! after that is my semestral break and i'm free omg
> 
> anyways, i really wanted to write something with children in it bc i love children and single parent aus ok i have like a whole list of single parent au prompts ready to be written aahhh
> 
> so the specific prompt i used for this was "you’ve been sleeping at mine because your house is being renovated and we aren’t even dating, yet every time you wake up to the baby crying and sigh, “i’ll go” i feel like we might as well be married" and although this story doesn't _exactly_ follow the prompt, the essence of it is still pretty much the same
> 
> also, i apologize if my writing's gone rusty ;; i've been out of practice akjfasfdknj

“Hey, Seungkwan.”

It takes almost everything in Seungkwan to stop himself from dropping his one-year-old son onto the floor. 

Standing on the other side of his doorway was his hot neighbor and not-so-subtle crush, Lee Seokmin, wearing a tightly fitted grey shirt and black joggers; an article of clothing Seungkwan didn’t think he would ever find attractive until now. 

“Seokmin-ssi!” Seungkwan’s voice comes out an octave higher than usual. “Is there anything you need?” 

Seungkwan lets himself look Seokmin over, immediately regretting it when he notices just how tight Seokmin’s shirt is stretched out over his chest. 

“Actually, yeah.” Seokmin nods. “It’s not exactly a light favor, but I was thinking maybe you could help me in some way.” 

“Yeah, sure, totally.” Seungkwan hurriedly nods. “What is it?” Seungkwan adjusts his baby on his shoulder, careful not to move him around too much in case Seungkwan wakes him. Seungkwan definitely does not want to spend another half hour putting Jaejoong to sleep. 

“You see,” Seokmin reaches up to rub the back of his neck, exposing the bulging muscles of his arm. Seungkwan bites the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his thirst at a safe distance. “The pipes in my ceiling have been leaking for a few weeks now, and the landlord couldn’t be assed to do something about it until today.” 

Seungkwan nods, urging Seokmin to go on. 

“It got so bad that I ended up with puddles all over my floor. My ceiling’s just about ready to give in, too,” Seokmin grouses. “They told me I’d have to stay someplace else for a few days while they repair everything.” 

Seungkwan _does_ remember Seokmin complaining to him one night about the leaky pipes after Seungkwan had made a run to the store for a can of formula. Seungkwan had asked Seokmin to keep an eye on his children while he rushed downstairs. When Seungkwan came back, both babies were soundly asleep on each of Seokmin’s shoulders. Seungkwan could’ve sworn he fell in love right then and there. 

“And since you’re the closest I have to a friend in this building, I was thinking maybe—“ 

“You could totally stay over,” Seungkwan blurts out without even thinking.

“—you could help me find a place to stay.” Seokmin pauses. “Wait, seriously?” 

“Yeah!” Seungkwan says a little too enthusiastically. _Calm your fucking tits, Boo Seungkwan._ “It’s no problem at all. Saves you the trouble of staying someplace else.”

“Although, I hope you don’t mind the couch,” Seungkwan adds.

Seokmin flashes him a grin and Seungkwan almost clutches on to his baby for dear life. 

“That’s—that’s perfect! I’d even take the floor if that’s all you have to offer me.” _I’ll offer you my bed, if you want,_ Seungkwan almost says. 

“I actually have some of my stuff packed already.” Seokmin jerks a thumb towards the direction of his apartment across the hall. “Do you mind if I move them in already?” 

Seungkwan nods, trying to sound as if his heart wasn’t pounding against his ribcage. “Of course, of course.” 

Seokmin runs back into his apartment, reemerging a second later with a large duffel bag in hand. Seungkwan raises an eyebrow. 

“Is that all?” 

Seokmin gives Seungkwan a look. “I live right across the hall, Seungkwan.” 

“Alright.” Seungkwan shrugs. “Come on in.” 

Seokmin bows his head in thanks as he crosses the threshold to Seungkwan’s apartment. He takes a look around, and Seungkwan is suddenly aware of how bare everything is. 

“You won’t really see much other than the usual pictures and ashtray on the coffee table and whatnot. I don’t smoke, though,” Seungkwan hurriedly adds. “You can’t get much decorating done when you’re working a job and taking care of twin babies.” Seungkwan smiles good-naturedly at Seokmin as he sets Jaejoong down on the makeshift nap area that Seungkwan made, which consists of a mattress and piles of comforters laid out on the floor. Already asleep, and looking especially angelic on top of all of those comforters, is Jaejoong’s twin sister, Jayeon. 

“You haven’t told me their names.” Seokmin points out, hands shoved inside the pockets of his joggers as he curiously observes the twins. 

“It’s Jaejoong and Jayeon.” 

“Jaejoong?” Seokmin chuckles. “Like in TVXQ?” 

Seungkwan shrugs. “What can I say? I’m a big fan.” 

“So much that you named your child after one of the members?” Seokmin seats himself on the couch, Seungkwan following suit. Seungkwan makes sure there’s a reasonable amount of space between them. 

“My children, not yours.” Seungkwan wags a finger at Seokmin. 

“Oh yeah? How come I can put them to sleep faster?” Seokmin counters back. Seungkwan just crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I’m not exactly an expert on parenting, you know.” 

Seokmin tilts his head to the side. “Then, you should be thankful I’m here to help.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Seungkwan reaches over and pats Seokmin’s thigh. _Sweet Jesus lord, that is one firm thigh_ , Seungkwan practically screams in his head. “Come on, help me make some dinner.” 

“I didn’t know I was staying over for dinner.” Seokmin smirks up at Seungkwan, who was already in the process of rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up, you know you want to.”

  

`  

Seungkwan lets out a groan into his pillow when the sound of one of his babies’ whining reaches his ears. Seungkwan knows both the twins are going to end up awake and crying if he doesn’t take care of it now, so he has no choice but to drag himself up from his bed, arms already reaching inside the crib. 

It’s Jayeon this time, and Seungkwan picks her up carefully and leans her against his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Seungkwan coos. “Are you hungry?” 

Jayeon continues to cry and flail in Seungkwan’s arms, and Seungkwan sees that Jaejoong was starting to stir in his sleep as well. Seungkwan sighs before rushing out of the bedroom. 

Once he gets to the living room, Seungkwan is surprised to see Seokmin already sitting up on the couch with his phone in hand. Seokmin turns when he hears Seungkwan walk in with Jayeon. 

“Need help?” Seokmin asks, putting his phone away before standing up. 

Seungkwan shakes his head. “It’s fine.” Seungkwan walks into the kitchen, Seokmin not too far behind. Seungkwan reaches for a bottle from the sterilizer and fills it up with warm water. 

“Sorry for keeping you awake, though.” Seungkwan turns to Seokmin, who was carefully watching the scene pan out in front of him. “Is the couch too uncomfortable for you?” 

“Ah, no. I guess my body’s just not used to your place.” Seokmin says, shaking his head. 

Seungkwan can feel Seokmin watching him, and it takes a few seconds for Seungkwan to realize that he probably looks like death—and in front of his hot neighbor, no less. 

“Okay, yeah,“ Seungkwan, breaking the silence. “Here—,“ Seungkwan walks over to Seokmin and hands Jayeon over to him. “Hold her for a bit, will you? It’s pretty hard to concentrate with you staring at me like that.”

Seokmin immediately takes Jayeon into his own arms, hands expertly supporting the infant. Seungkwan walks back over to the counter to finish making the bottle of milk.

“I wasn’t staring at you,” Seokmin says, but Seungkwan’s not convinced.

“Fascinated with kids?” Seungkwan prods, shaking the bottle in his hand. He notices that although Jayeon was still restless, her wriggling had considerably lessened, and her wailing was now reduced to soft whining. _Holy shit, this man must be Jesus reincarnated._

“I wouldn’t be working as a nurse at a pediatrics hospital if I wasn’t.” Seokmin lays a hand on Jayeon’s back, patting it gently.

“You’re a _nurse_?” Seungkwan whisper-shouts, his arm stopping in mid-shake.

“Uh, yeah.” Seokmin nods. “That’s why I didn’t bring much stuff over. I’ll be on duty most of the time, anyway. Didn’t I tell you?”

“ _No._ ” 

Seungkwan walks over to Seokmin. “No wonder you’re so good with my children.” 

Seokmin beams and Seungkwan thinks it’s the second cutest thing he’s ever seen, the first one being his own children, of course. 

“I can take it from here.” Seungkwan holds his arms out so he can take Jayeon back. 

“Oh, no, let me.” Seokmin takes the bottle out of Seungkwan’s hand. “Go get some sleep. I’ll bring her back after she’s done feeding.” 

Seungkwan raises both his eyebrows. “You sure?”

“Of course. I’m used to staying up for hours on end,” Seokmin reassures Seungkwan. “Don’t worry, I got this.” 

Seungkwan sighs. He _can_ feel the heavy weight under his eyes, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t desperate for a little bit of shut-eye. As if to further emphasize on it, a yawn escapes Seungkwan, tears springing up in his eyes, making his vision bleary. 

“Go to bed, Seungkwan,” Seokmin urges gently and Seungkwan feels like a child again, like his mother was right there, ready to tuck him into bed. It brings a bite of nostalgia into Seungkwan’s chest. 

“Alright, alright,” Seungkwan finally agrees. “If there’s a problem, wake me up.” 

“Two one-year-old babies won’t be much of a problem for me,” Seokmin laughs. Seungkwan on the other hand, is just about done arguing with him, so instead of replying, he sends Seokmin a thumbs up as he stalks off to his bedroom. 

“Suit yourself. Can you change their diapers while you’re at it?”

 

`

 

Seungkwan wakes up feeling much more refreshed than he’s ever felt in the past year, and if that wasn’t enough, he wakes up to the sound of silence, his twins still soundly asleep in their crib.

“Seokmin wasn’t lying when he said they wouldn’t be a problem,” Seungkwan mutters to himself. He reaches over to gently pinch both of their cheeks, a fond smile settling on his lips. The moment of peace, however, is broken when Seungkwan hears sounds coming from outside. He listens for a few seconds and concludes that the noise must be Seokmin messing around in his kitchen. The thought makes Seungkwan chuckle. 

Seungkwan leaves the room quietly, footsteps nearly silent, as he walks down the short hallway and into the kitchen. Seokmin has his back to him, but Seungkwan can tell that he’s busy cooking something up. 

“What is this, an episode of We Got Married or something?” Seungkwan jokes, coming up behind Seokmin to peer at the stove. The steam immediately warms his face and his mouth waters at the sight of the kimchi fried rice sizzling inside the wok.

Seokmin casts a sideward glance, momentarily catching Seungkwan’s eye. “I hope you don’t mind. It’s the least I could do.” 

“If that rice is any good, I’ll let you mess around my kitchen as much as you want,” Seungkwan offers. He walks over to one of the overhead cupboards and pulls out two mugs before busying himself with the coffee machine.

“I have a twelve-hour shift today,” Seokmin declares. “I won’t be home until midnight.” 

Seungkwan hums in acknowledgement. “That’s okay. I’m working today, anyway.”

“Really?” Seokmin questions, scooping rice into two separate bowls. “How does that work with the kids?”

“I work _with_ the kids,” Seungkwan says with a laugh. Seokmin shoots him a confused look.

“I work as a receptionist at my mom’s restaurant a few blocks away,” Seungkwan elaborates. “I bring the twins along all the time. Gives them a chance to bond with their grandmother.”

“Cute,” Seokmin comments, the corners of his lips turning up as he smiles over at Seungkwan. Seungkwan, on the other hand, nearly giggles at the little remark. 

“Right.” Seungkwan clears his throat. “When are the workers for your apartment coming over?”

“Today.” Seokmin hands him a bowl of steaming fried rice. Seungkwan gratefully takes it into his hands. “It’ll take a few more days to get it all fixed, though.”

“I hope they don’t work until the evening,” Seungkwan says before blowing on his spoon. “I’d like to see them try to put twin babies to sleep with _that_ kind of commotion happening next door.”

“I don’t think they will, though. You know how cheap our landlord is.” Seokmin gives Seungkwan a pointed look. “He’s probably gonna pay them to work half an hour each day.”

“Okay, true,” Seungkwan agrees. 

The rest of the time is spent eating in silence, neither of them looking at each other, the only sources of sound being their spoons knocking against their bowls and the continuous bubbling of the coffee machine. After a while, Seokmin checks the wall clock.

“I should get ready for work.” Seokmin sets his bowl down onto the sink before turning to Seungkwan. “May I…?”

Seungkwan blinks, eyebrows pulling together for a moment. “Ah! Yes, of course. Bathroom’s down the hall. It’s the door on the left.”

“Thanks. I’ll be quick.” Seokmin says before rushing out of the kitchen.

“Take your time!” Seungkwan calls out after him. A second later, he’s hit with a realization. 

_Holy shit, my hot neighbor’s going to shower in my house. Shower. Wet. Naked. Fuck._

Seungkwan takes in a shuddering breath before proceeding to clean up in the kitchen. He can already hear the shower handle turning and the sound of water hitting the tiles and it takes all of Seungkwan’s willpower to calm the boner growing inside his boxers.

_Pull yourself together, Seungkwan. You have children to raise._

 

`

 

“Seungkwan? Seungkwan? Hey, uh, could you let me in?” 

Seungkwan wakes with a start when he hears knocking from the front door, the blanket previously draped around his shoulders falling into a heap on the floor. It takes a few seconds for him to realize what’s happening, but Seokmin’s voice snaps him out of his reverie. 

“Seungkwan? You in there?” Seokmin calls from outside the front door.

“Shit,” Seungkwan curses under his breath, rushing over to let Seokmin in. Seungkwan pulls the door open, nearly choking when he sees Seokmin standing there, dressed up in scrubs with a backpack slung over one shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Seungkwan rushes. “I fell asleep while waiting up for you. Also, I forgot to give you a key this morning.”

“That’s alright.” Seokmin assures him. “You shouldn’t be staying up so late, though.”

Seungkwan waves Seokmin off as he enters. “Eh, it’s fine. I needed some time for myself. Decided to watch reruns of some old dramas.”

Seungkwan walks over to switch the TV off, shrouding the living room in darkness.

“You’re into dramas?” Seokmin asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“You know, I can feel you judging me all the way from here.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes, and even in the dark, he can perfectly imagine the smile on Seokmin’s face. 

“I’m not judging you,” Seokmin denies. “I think it’s kinda cute.” 

 _I think you’re kinda cute,_ Seungkwan wants to say.

“Have you eaten?” Seungkwan asks, turning back to Seokmin’s general direction.

“Yep. I stopped by a convenience store on the way home.” Seungkwan can see Seokmin’s silhouette, and it catches him off guard when Seokmin comes to a stop right in front of him. 

“I’m beat. I’m gonna go get ready for bed.” Seokmin lays a hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder. “You should, too.”

Seungkwan can hear the rushing of blood in his veins. “Yeah. Good night, Seokmin.” 

There’s a few seconds of silence as Seokmin squeezes Seungkwan’s shoulder.

“Good night, Seungkwan.”

 

`

 

Seungkwan thinks he’s still dreaming when he hears a soft melody float around his bedroom, the familiar words of a lullaby nearly putting Seungkwan back to sleep. The shuffling of feet on the floor is what keeps Seungkwan from drifting off, though, and within a few seconds, he’s fully awake. 

Seungkwan can still hear the lullaby and as he turns on his side, he’s greeted with a sight that nearly makes his heart stop. 

“Seokmin?” 

Seokmin stops singing, one of the twins asleep in his arms. “Oh, hi. Sorry if I woke you.” 

Seungkwan sits up, his eyes half open and his movements still sluggish with sleep. “Sorry if she woke _you_.” Seungkwan pauses. “That _is_ Jayeon, right?” 

“Yeah.” Seokmin nods. “I can’t believe you’re able to tell them apart even when you’re practically half asleep.” 

Seungkwan laughs. “I’m their dad. I can tell them apart even from a mile away.” 

Seungkwan watches silently as Seokmin continues to sway around with Jayeon in his arms, contentment evident in the latter’s eyes. Seungkwan thinks it’s an incredibly endearing sight to see someone else care for his children the way Seokmin does, and the thought of looking after the twins with Seokmin causes a battalion of butterflies to erupt in Seungkwan’s stomach. 

“Do you ever want kids, Seokmin?” Seungkwan asks before he can stop himself. Seokmin doesn’t even bat an eyelash as he sighs, a wistful smile on his face. 

“Of course, I do.” 

“They’re a handful, you know.” 

Seokmin kisses the top of Jayeon’s head, and the action sends Seungkwan’s heart swelling in his chest. 

Seokmin nods. “I’m very much aware of how much work children can be.” 

“No, I mean—,“ Seungkwan pauses, trying to string the words together. He doesn’t know where his sudden emotions are coming from, but he doesn’t do anything to stop them. 

“I don’t doubt that you care for the children at the hospital,” Seungkwan begins. “But, when they’re your own, it’s different.” 

Seungkwan looks up; Seokmin’s face is unreadable. 

“What happened?” Seokmin asks carefully, as if he’s afraid of saying the wrong thing. “Why…why are you alone?” 

Seungkwan gets it. He gets it even before Seokmin asks.

“She left us a few weeks after the twins were born. Ran away in the middle of the night and left a note saying she wasn’t ready to be a mother and that I shouldn’t come looking for her.” Seungkwan laughs humorlessly. “In all honesty, I wasn’t ready, either.”

“I needed her,” Seungkwan continued. “I really did love her.” Seungkwan swallows a lump forming in his throat. “I wouldn’t have married her right out of college if I didn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Seokmin says after a few seconds of painful silence. 

Seungkwan shakes his head. “It’s okay. I barely even think of her anymore.” Then he sighs. “It’s a shame she won’t be able to see them grow up.” 

There’s another, much longer silence after that; Seungkwan stares at the wall opposite his bed, letting the seconds tick by, while Seokmin still holds Jayeon to his chest.

Seungkwan watches as Seokmin puts Jayeon down a few moments later. Seungkwan notices just how messy Seokmin’s hair is and Seungkwan finds himself wanting to run his fingers through the soft brown strands. Just as Seokmin’s about to leave the room, Seungkwan calls out, “Wait.” 

Seokmin turns around, an eyebrow raised. 

“You can sleep here, you know.” _What the fuck, Seungkwan, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?_ “I’m gonna need that lullaby in case one of them wakes up again.” 

Seokmin looks down, clearly embarrassed, and Seungkwan immediately wants to take back every word he said. “I—uh, are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” Seungkwan nods, trying to play it cool. “We’re friends. Sharing a bed won’t be a problem, right?” _It is a fucking problem, Seungkwan, and you know it. What if he thinks you’re a creep trying to get into his pants? Well, you kinda are trying to get into his pants, but—_

“Of course.” Before Seungkwan knows it, Seokmin is nodding. “No problem at all.”

Seungkwan pulls the sheets back and pats the space beside him. “Don’t worry. I’m a log once I’m asleep, so you don’t have to worry about getting kicked off the bed.”

Seokmin chuckles as he climbs on, and Seungkwan suddenly regrets every decision he’s made in the past fifteen minutes. Lee Seokmin is going to sleep _on his bed_ , with nothing but a miniscule amount of space between them and Seungkwan is ready to die because of it.

“Alright.” Seungkwan tries to keep his voice steady. “Good night.”

Seokmin shifts so he’s practically on the edge of the bed. “Good night.” 

Seungkwan turns, so his back is to Seokmin, but even then, he can feel the extra weight on his queen sized bed, and how it shifts whenever Seokmin moves. It takes a while before Seungkwan starts to feel sleepy again, and just as he’s ready to fall back into unconsciousness, he feels fingertips gently tracing lines on his back. 

Seungkwan doesn’t think much of it. He likes it, even, and after a few moments, he falls asleep.

`

 

Seungkwan opens his eyes to the sight of Seokmin’s face barely inches away from his. Seungkwan stares dumbly for a few seconds, before he realizes that they’re nearly in kissing distance of each other. Seungkwan pulls back, startling Seokmin out of the trance he seemed to be in.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Seungkwan demands. Seokmin scratches the back of his head, as if caught red-handed.

“Maybe?” Seokmin laughs nervously. “I mean, I didn’t want to wake you so I kind of just waited for you to wake up.”

Seungkwan nods slowly, as if not entirely convinced. “Alright,” he says. “Breakfast?” 

Seokmin brightens up at this. Seungkwan smiles, momentarily forgetting the awkwardness that ensued just moments ago. “Come on.” Before he can change his mind, Seungkwan takes Seokmin’s hand in his, pulling him off the bed and out the door. 

Neither of them says a word until they reach the kitchen, and when Seungkwan turns around to ask Seokmin what they should make for today, he’s met with the warm feeling of Seokmin’s lips on his. 

Not even a second later, Seokmin pulls back, leaving Seungkwan wide-eyed and confused. 

“I—,“ Seokmin begins, but he seems at a loss for words. “I didn’t know someone could look this good right after they wake up.” Seokmin laughs to himself. “I’m sorry, I just needed to do that.” 

Seungkwan takes a deep breath, as if trying to absorb everything through his nostrils. “Okay,” Seungkwan says, nodding. “But, first, breakfast. I’m a single father of fraternal twins. I need my energy.”

Seokmin leans his forehead against Seungkwan’s and laughs, and it’s not too long before Seungkwan’s shoulders are shaking from trying to keep his laughter in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Seokmin! Look at you, there’s icing all over your sleeve.” Seungkwan walks up to Seokmin, a napkin already in his hand as Jaejoong gurgles happily in his arms. 

Seokmin checks his right arm, and sure enough, there are streaks of pink icing stuck onto the sleeve of his navy blue dress shirt. “Well, Jayeon wanted some of her cake.” Seokmin wiggles his fingers at Jayeon’s side, earning an excited squeal from the toddler. 

Seungkwan sets Jaejoong down, and the newly turned two-year-old waddles off towards the direction of his uncles who were beckoning him to come over. Seungkwan briefly waves at both Jeonghan and Jisoo before turning back to Seokmin. 

“Go let Jayeon have her fun.” Seungkwan runs a hand over the growing mop of hair on Jayeon’s head. “It _is_ her birthday, after all.”

Seokmin kisses Jayeon’s cheek before crouching down to place her on the ground. Almost immediately, Jayeon follows to where her brother went, Jeonghan happily pulling her in for a hug. 

“Everybody loves them,” Seungkwan says mostly to himself as he wipes away at Seokmin’s shirt, a tender smile making its way on his face. 

“Everybody loves _you_ , so it only makes sense that they love your children, too.” Seokmin says, leaning in to place a kiss on Seungkwan’s forehead. 

Seungkwan cringes as he swats at Seokmin’s chest. “Stop that. My mother’s here.” 

Seokmin takes a step back, and there’s this look on his face that Seungkwan can’t explain. His eyes are shining, as if tears were threatening to spill over, but Seokmin’s smile was still there, radiating the same warmth it did the first day they met over a year ago. 

“Well, I hope she’s looking right now, because…” 

In one swift movement, Seokmin gets down on one knee, holding up a tiny velvet box in his left hand. He opens it with his right, revealing a silver band with a neat row of tiny diamond embellishments. 

Seungkwan doesn’t even have time to react before everyone around him cheers, and a combination of whoops and whistles reach his ears. He looks back down at Seokmin, and he’s suddenly overwhelmed with a hundred different emotions.

“I don’t mean to steal the twins’ show, but—,“ Seokmin takes Seungkwan’s left hand and kisses it. “If it weren’t for those leaky pipes, the past year would have been so much more different.” Seungkwan starts to laugh, but then he feels the tears rolling down the sides of his face. He reaches up to wipe them away, hoping that no one’s taking any close up pictures of him. 

“You asked me if I ever wanted kids, and I said yes. If you’ll let me, I’ll treat Jayeon and Jaejoong as if they were my own.” Seokmin pauses to breathe. “Boo Seungkwan, will you marry me?” 

There’s a hushed (but nonetheless excited) chatter as everyone waits for Seungkwan’s answer. Although, he thinks that his response was clearly conveyed through his nonstop tears. 

“Of course, I’ll marry you.” 

Everybody claps and the cheers get even louder, and Seungkwan has a difficult time steadying his hand enough for Seokmin to slip the ring on. 

Before Seungkwan knows it, Seokmin’s already standing up, the ring safely on Seungkwan’s finger. Seokmin pulls Seungkwan into a kiss, and even then, Seungkwan still hasn’t stopped crying. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a crybaby,” Seungkwan apologizes once they pull away. 

“I’ve dealt with crying babies for years. Another one wouldn’t be so bad.” Seokmin laughs as he reaches up to ruffle Seungkwan’s hair. 

Just then, both Jaejoong and Jayeon come running up to them, as if asking to be a part of all the fun. Seokmin, Seungkwan, and the rest of the guests burst out laughing. Seungkwan picks Jaejoong up while Seokmin takes Jayeon, and immediately, Seungkwan can already hear people calling out, “Family picture! Family picture!” 

Seungkwan looks up at Seokmin, his chest filling with all the love he has for this man. He might have gone a year doing all of this alone, but now that he has Seokmin, he knows he doesn’t have to do that anymore. 

And Seungkwan is more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god how do you fluff hahahaha
> 
> but anyways, i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> drop by my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/99ults) sometime ^^


End file.
